Love Rental
by dimonyo-anghel
Summary: Sephiroth rents a pet. First Chapter is based off the one-shot manga Love Rental by Haruka Minami.
1. Love Rental

**Disclaimer** The plot actually belongs to Haruka Minami, I just took what was happening in her one-shot manga "Love Rental" and replaced the characters with Cloud and Sephiroth. So don't sue me cause I'm just a poor girl, I've got no money (said in the tone of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody). Anyway Cloud replaces Ren and Seph replaces the master…who I just noticed wasn't named…huh...

Also, thanks to LiquidEros for the translated scans of the one-shot.

**New NOTE: **I tried to convert some of the dialogue from the manga to fit Seph's (assumed) personality but it might not have worked, and most of the translated/scanned dialogue is pretty much the same.

Seph and Cloud talk

_Seph think/feels_

_**Ding Dong**_ went the front door bell of Sephiroth's apartment just as he was about to change out of the penguin suit he was forced into wearing because Shinra wanted to show him off at parties. With his shirt slightly unbuttoned, Sephiroth opened the door and was greeted with a (pleasantly) unusual sight.

"…Hello." The General answered with a blank expression.

"Hi! Pleased to meet you. I'm Cloud, your new 'Cat.'" Greeted a petit blond boy wearing a cat-hooded outfit that left his shoulders bear yet had sleeves all the way from bicep to wrist. He was also wearing knee-high socks and a bag over his shoulder.

Sephiroth smiled, having remembered that rented a pet from the 'pet rental shop' for a month due to Zack's persistence. "Hm, come in… I'm looking forward to the next month Cloud."

Brushing his hair behind his ear, Cloud looked up to return the smile, causing his eyes to light up. "The pleasure is all mine, Master."

"Well then, I guess I'll start by asking you what your type preference is…Obedient? Carefree? Maybe something to do with role playing?" Cloud inquired as he stripped, leaving him with only a thong on.

"I am in charge of choosing your personality?" Sephiroth blinked, slightly surprised about how relaxed the boy was at talking about this topic and how comfortable he was in his body, not that Sephiroth could find anything wrong with Cloud's body himself.

"Yup!" Cloud grinned fastening on his black buckled collar. "As long as you remember to follow the shop's basic rule of 'no violence that could lead to bodily harm,' I'll do whatever you like. I also have no problems having sex whenever you please."

Cloud kneeled in order to open his bag and pull out the necessary equipment, causing Sephiroth to look at him with confusion. "…oh, please wait a minute. Pets are required to wear these things at all times…" Cloud drifted off.

Sephiroth's heart skipped a beat as he saw what exactly Cloud had to wear. "_A vibrator with a cat's tail attached to it…"_

Making sure to properly lube the vibrator, Cloud turned around so that while Sephiroth had a full view of his back, Cloud would still be able to look at him over his shoulder without being uncomfortable.

The vibrator was guided to Cloud's opening, through the hole of his thong, and pushed in with enough force that only the tail was showing, causing Cloud's nipples to tighten and his hips to shake. _"…How erotic,"_ Sephiroth thought, as he watched Cloud moan.

Cloud blinked, surprised that a red hue now rested on the usually calm and collected General of SOLDIER. "…Master? Is something wrong?" Cloud questioned, his shoulders hunched as he peered up at Sephiroth. "You're turning red."

As Sephiroth attempted to calm himself down, he responded back coolly, "Watching you put the tail in surprised me." Cloud bent down so that his face was leveled to Sephiroth's waist. "…Master, your cock is so hard." Cloud said out loud with an excited look on his face.

Seeing Sephiroth's erection straining against his pants, Cloud's eyes took on a fascinated gleam as a blush started to rush to his own cheeks. "I'm glad. For a pet, his Master's cock is the greatest treat ever." He whispered huskily, before placing his hands around Sephiroth's clothed cock and licking the area where the head would be.

Unzipping Sephiroth's pants, Cloud's blush deepened as he touched the throbbing member. "Wow…it's so large," he said almost reverently, his bangs covering his eyes as he looked up at Sephiroth's face. Before Cloud continued to do anything else, he hesitated, causing Sephiroth to let out a groan of disappointment. "Cloud? What's wrong?"

Staring at his master's (already) pre-cum producing member, Cloud answered, "umm…you haven't told me what type you prefer yet." Surprised that this was what Cloud was hesitating for, Sephiroth smiled at the boy, "However you'd like to be, as long as you're comfortable it's fine with me."

Cloud's heart raced hearing Sephiroth's words, "I'll try my hardest to please you," he responded determinedly before arching his back and taking Sephiroth's cock into his mouth. "Cl-cloud," Sephiroth grounded out, amazed at how skilled his pet's tongue was.

His own dick straining against his thong, Cloud's hands began to rub Sephiroth's member as he continued to suck on the length he could fit in his mouth. "_The way he uses his tongue is mind-blowing_," Sephiroth thought before he pulled out and erupted on his pet's face and body. "Ahhn..." Cloud moaned out, disappointed that Sephiroth ejaculated.

Shocked at himself, Sephiroth carried Cloud to the bathroom in order to wash his semen off of his pet's body. "I'm sorry, not only did I come so suddenly, but I got it all over you." Seph said as he scrubbed Cloud's body. "Don't be." Cloud replied enthusiastically, "It made me happy. A pet's greatest happiness comes from pleasing his master."

Pleased at Cloud's response, Sephiroth pulled the blonde's body close to his own before sighing out "Even though you belong to the shop, I want to make you my own." Cloud's eyes widened in surprise and happiness, "M-master."

No longer as shy as a man of Sephiroth's standing could be, Sephiroth reached behind Cloud to grasp the base of the tail still in Cloud's ass. "Am I allowed to take this out?" He questioned even as he began tugging on it. "I would like to speed things up and fuck you."

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth began to lay kisses on his face. "…please, master. Please take it out…I want to feel you deep inside me." Cloud's member was twitching as he bent over to lay his hands on the wall, "Ah…Ahhhh!" he moaned as the vibrator was pulled out by Sephiroth, causing his hole to twitch with need.

"Master…" Cloud groaned out desperately, "hurry…please fuck me hard!" Sephiroth's heart began to speed up as he looked at the picture Cloud made, wet and needy. "Your ass is so amazing Cloud, twitching like this," he observed before nudging his cock into Cloud opening. "Ah! Your cock's…so hot..." Cloud shuddered, as he raised one of his hands to attempt to block out his sounds. "Ahnn…it's thick…and long…and feels so good..." Cloud panted out through Sephiroth's continuous thrusts into him, so deep that it caused Cloud to feel complete for the first time.

The sound of his thrusts and the responses of pleasure from Cloud caused Sephiroth to move his hand from the petit male's ass and instead wrap around his chest. Thrusting harder and harder, Sephiroth breathed huskily into his ear, "…Cloud! You. are. mine. Cloud…"

"Haa…Master…aahhh" was all Cloud could say in response, one of his hands keeping him balanced as the other reached behind him to wrap around Sephiroth's neck. With one more final thrust, Cloud erupted, causing Sephiroth to ejaculate within him because Cloud's muscles tightened around his cock.

~Three hours and many sex positions later~

Cloud flopped down on the bed exhausted, legs spread widely apart, cum dripping out of his hole and his member no longer able to get up. "You are amazing master," he awed out tiredly.

The blush returning to Sephiroth's face, due to the loss of self-control, he questioned his pet, "Are you okay? You must be sore…"

Cloud snuggled up to his master's chest and happily (yet still tiredly) purred, "I'm fine. I'm very happy. Master is so kind and loving!" With one look from Cloud's big blue eyes, Sephiroth knew deep inside that he was captivated by his blonde pet. "_I give up. It's only the first day, and I already don't want to return him. I guess I'll just have to ask the shop for an extension on the rental period."_ With that last thought, Sephiroth smiled and kissed Cloud before both of them fell to exhaustion.

**End **


	2. Side Story I and Omake I

**Side Story I**

_**Ting-ting**_ went the door to the shop as it was opened. Vincent looked up to see a tall, long-silver-haired male, dressed in black leather, approach him. "Hello, may I be of assistance to you?"

"Aa, I was wondering about a pet I rented out," the costumer answered. After a long pause with the silver haired male not continuing, Vincent frowned and questioned, "Was there something wrong with the pet? All of our pet know the rules and are tested regularly for diseases and the like; they also know when they are allowed to refuse requests made by their masters."

The customer stared at Vincent surprised, "No, my pet is perfectly fine; I was just wondering if I would be able to keep him longer."

Vincent apologized for jumpy to conclusions and responded to his costumer's inquiry as he headed to the computer, "Why didn't you just say that in the beginning? May I have your name and the pet you are renting? And how much longer do you want to rent him? I'll have to see if the pet has already been booked though."

"My name is Sephiroth and my pet is Cloud." Sephiroth provided as he followed Vincent to the counter.

Vincent stopped in place and Sephiroth's reflexes were the only thing that stopped him from bumping into him. "I'm sorry but the extension won't be possible. Cloud is the most popular pet, which is why he is the most expensive. The only reason why you were able to rent him is because the costumer that usually rented him during this period died."

Sephiroth stared at Vincent with disappointment, "Is there no way for me take over the rent periods of the deceased costumer then?" Seeing the light disappear from the General's eyes, Vincent let out a sigh before continuing to the computer. "_Cloud really is a miracle worker."_

"I'll see what I can do," Vincent replied, looking at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye and seeing the light return. Within a few seconds, Cloud's schedule was uploaded on the computer and as Vincent looked it over, Sephiroth grew more anxious.

"O.K." the black-haired male said at last.

"O.K.?" Sephiroth repeated.

"No one has yet to replace the old costumer and since you have asked first, you can take the time-slots. Just remember that you have to get Cloud back on time or else you'll no longer be allowed to rent him." Vincent clarified. "Also make sure you pay on time because that's another factor that would prevent you from renting him if you fail to do so."

With a nod and a 'thank you,' Sephiroth exited the store and when Vincent looked out the window he saw the spiky-haired blonde jump into Sephiroth's arms with a smile.

**Omake of Side Story I**

_Vincent stopped in place and Sephiroth's reflexes were the only thing that stopped him from bumping into him. "I'm sorry but the extension won't be possible. Cloud is the most popular pet, which is why he is the most expensive. The only reason why you were able to rent him is because the costumer that usually rented him during this period died."_

With a flash, Masamune was pulled out and thanks to Vincent's Turk training, Cerberus was aimed at Sephiroth's head. "General put the sword down," Vincent said calmly, "there is no need for violence."

"Cloud is mine! If I don't get him then I'll just make it so that no one else can!" Sephiroth exclaimed angrily, his sword held tightly in his hands.

Thinking quickly, Vincent decided he might as well bargain for his and Cloud's benefit. "The only way you'd be able to rent Cloud is if the new regular costumer of Cloud is killed."

His sword lowering, the mad look on Sephiroth's face began to fade, "Really? Who is it?"

"I'm sorry, but because of patron-client privacy, I am unable to tell you, but if you look in a newspaper you'd be able to get that information yourself," Vincent answered as his titled his head to gesture to the paper lying on the counter.

With a nod to Vincent, Sephiroth grabbed the paper and left the story with the intention to return.

_**Ting-ting**_ the bell went as a blood covered Sephiroth entered a week after his initial visit. "It's been taken care of," the General stated before throwing a head onto the counter, "I expect that I will be one of Cloud's regulars now?"

With a smile on his usually somber face, Vincent nodded as he handed papers over the no longer crazy General, "Just make sure to fill out those papers and when you're done you can go, I'll take care of this head." With that, Vincent left to dispose of the deceased costumer's head and when he returned the only thing that signified Sephiroth's presence was the completed files on the counter.

On the following day's papers the identity of the client was revealed, as the front page stories read –

'**PRESIDENT SHINRA ASSASSINATED! IS THIS WORK OF WUTAI NINJAS?'**

'**DECEASED PRESIDENT FOUND WITH NO HEAD! WHERE DID IT GO?'**

'**RUFUS SHINRA IS THE NEW PRESIDENT! WAS HE INVOLVED IN HIS FATHER'S DEATH?'**

'**HUMAN EXPERIMENTS FOUND IN SCIENCE LAB! BLOOD OF LATE PRESIDENT ALSO FOUND! BUT SCIENTIST HOJO IS MISSING WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE?**

'**SOURCES SAY THAT OLD MAN SHINRA DIED BECAUSE OF CONFLICTS INVOLVING A PET!'**

Of course out of all of these, the last one no one believed in even though it was the truth…

**End **


	3. Side Story II

**Side Story II (Takes place a day before Cloud has to be returned)**

"Ah!" Cloud exclaimed as he came, feeling the hot liquid run down his thighs from Sephiroth's own release. With a pant he fell onto his new regular master's chest, causing the flaccid member in him to come out with a 'plop.'

Exhausted yet satisfied, Sephiroth waited until he cooled down before picking Cloud up and walking the both of them to the shower to wash off the evidence of their love making. As he waited for the shower to heat up, Sephiroth decided that the bath would help Cloud if his bottom was sore and went to make sure it'd be ready by the time they were finished showering.

Returning to the shower, Sephiroth made sure to clean Cloud as well as he could and was surprised when Cloud decided to return the gesture. Feeling that he was getting excited, Sephiroth stopped Cloud from cleaning below his waist, because he knew that Cloud wouldn't have the energy required to continue. Kissing Cloud's forehead, Sephiroth made sure they were both rinsed off completely before guiding his pet to the bath. He climbed in first, and grabbed Cloud so that he would sit between his legs, before he gently massaged the areas on Cloud's back that were pressured the most during their activities.

With a sigh, Cloud relaxed boneless against his silver-haired master's chest, feeling the knots in his back disappear with each movement of Sephiroth's hands. The hands that now had nothing to do, and thus were held between Cloud's own small hands and massaged in return.

Peaceful silence reigned in the bathroom as the two relaxed in the bath before a voice interrupted the silence, "Do you know when you'll come back?"

His eyes slowly opening out of sleepiness, Cloud took a while to respond, "uhmm, in three months."

"So long?" Sephiroth voiced out curiously. "Hai," Cloud answered, "but my weekends will be open, so if you want to see me just call and I'll tell you if I'm available, the reason I was here all month was because I wanted to know what you were like before seeing if I'd want to continue being your pet."

Happy that Cloud did like him, since he would return, Sephiroth wondered out loud, "How many other regular masters do you have? And who are they? Or am I not allowed to know?" Cloud tensed at the question, but realizing that there was no jealously, sarcasm, or anger in his master's voice, Cloud relaxed and thought about how to answer the question. With a shrug he replied, "My other masters gave me permission to tell who they are as long as it was to another master and only if they were returned the favor. So will you allow them to know that you are also my master?"

Sephiroth thought about what Cloud said and knowing that it'd be helpful to learn more about the people that would be taking care of Cloud when he wasn't with him, Sephiroth agreed with a nod.

Feeling his master give his agreement, Cloud continued on, "Let's see…besides you I have three other masters, and no other." Sephiroth was surprised, even though he knew that Cloud was expensive, he didn't think that only three other people would be able to afford him. "How come it's just three?"

"Hmm?" Cloud murmured, "Oh, it's because I'm the picky type, and my other master explained that it was it was because although I have 'the looks,' I don't let it get to my head nor do I use it to my own advantages, so it somehow made my value go up. Additionally since I'm expensive, I don't need to be a pet to anyone other then who I want to be a pet to and since I only want four masters in all, that's the amount of master I have."

Sephiroth hummed in response, before deciding that it was time for them to get out of the bath, so he stalled himself from asking questions and instead picked Cloud up and placing him down only when they were near their towels.

"So who are your other masters?" Sephiroth asked again as he was rummaging in the closet for clothes that would fit both him and Cloud. Patting his hair dry and pulling out two boxers of different sizes, Cloud responded, "Vincent Valentine, Squall Leonhart, and Rufus Shinra."

In astonishment Sephiroth turned around quickly, causing the clothes in his hands to fly all over the place, one of them hitting Cloud in the face. "Hey!" Cloud yelled indignantly. Embarrassed, Sephiroth apologized, "I'm sorry Cloud, but the names of your other masters surprised me."

"So…Vincent Valentine as in the clerk at the shop you work at? And Squall Leonhart, the son of Laguna Loire, the President of Esthar? And Rufus Shinra? Also known as the man who now signs my paycheck?" Sephiroth defined incredulously. "But why is Valentine one of your clients if he just works at the shop?" Cloud's confused master asked.

Slipping the shirt that hit him in the face, over his head, Cloud answered Sephiroth, "Oh, Vincent isn't just a clerk; he's the owner of the whole establishment. He helped me out when my mom died and no one else would give me a job."

A minute, almost unheard, squeak came out of Sephiroth's throat at the information Cloud gave him. "He owns the place? But why would he work the counter then?"

Cloud buckled the his boot and as he waited for Sephiroth to finish dressing he said, "Well you know what Vincent was before he owed the shop right?"

"A Turk, correct?" Sephiroth answered calmly, now that all the information was processed in his brain.

"Yup, so he uses the skills he learned in that profession to determine whether or not the people that are renting the pets would harm them if they were in the customer's care. I told him that it'd be easier if he just hired other Turks, but he says that the new Turks don't learn the same stuff he did when he was younger...Are you ready yet? We only have so much time before I have to return to the shop"

"Fine, I'll just question you some other time."

"…"

"Cloud?"

"Yes, master?"

"Who's your favorite master?"

"…"

"Never mind"

**End**

**Omake **

_**Thump-thump**_ was the sound of wood hitting wood as four men gathered for the first time in one room.

"So gentlemen, what is this meeting about?" an arrogant voice questioned.

"Cloud" a somber voice answered.

"What about him?" a defiant voice asked.

"He told me something interesting," a powerful voice drawled out making two of the other individuals to become impatient.

"What'd he say, Sephiroth?" the defiant voice now asked impatiently.

"Well Squall, it appears that our pet has a very vivid and very interesting fantasy." Sephiroth replied to the impatient, scarred individual.

"Sephiroth, you might want to talk faster, Rufus looks as if he'll stop signing your paychecks if you don't get to the point." The somber voice said, a bit of amusement breaking through.

"Yes Sephiroth, why don't you get to the point, my time with Cloud is coming up soon and I still haven't finished preparing." Rufus huffed out angrily.

"Fine, last week Cloud told me what his sexual fantasy was and it involved everyone in this room pleasuring him at the same time."

Squall flushed prettily before the image that came to mind from this information caused his nose to bleed and he excused himself as quickly as possible, with no intention of returning to the meeting.

Rufus's mood changed from angry to excited and even though none of the others agreed to fulfill their pet's fantasy, plans began to formulate in his brain about who would have what position and what they would be doing to Cloud.

"This meeting went well." the somber voice said aloud.

"I agree Vincent," Sephiroth replied, "Since Cloud is with me until Monday, would you like to join us tomorrow in preparation for the get together Rufus is planning?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." Vincent agreed as they both exited the room, both missing the bug hidden under table labeled YATCW, that repeatedly blinked red, until a shadowy figure entered the room and removed it.

**End **

**YATCW – **yuffie aeris tifa: cloud watching

Woot Woot, I was able to update, I discovered that I couldn't update on G. Chrome and I had to use Firefox. Who'd a thought?


End file.
